El Efecto de Narnia
by MadameSerpiente
Summary: Después de tres años sin visitar a la Narnia Original, los Pevensie, Scrubb y Pole regresan para siempre, pero...¿Edmund enamorado? esto sí que es raro, y lo peor, de la chica por la que ha empezado una guerra...
1. Prólogo

El Efecto de Narnia

_1.- Prólogo_

Era mes de Julio cuando aún había vacaciones. Una lluvia Torrencial caía en Inglaterra. Los señores Pavensie estaban en una comida con el señor Moretti(Jefe del señor Pavensie). Era muy importante esta cena, pues de ella dependía si el señor Pavensie obtenía un ascenso o no. Por esa Causa, tres de los hermanos Pavensie y dos niños más, se encontraban en el piso de arriba, sin hacer ruido, pues el señor Moretti era un viejo amigable con las muchachitas bonitas como Susan, pero horrible con los menores. Por lo cual sólo Susan estaba cenando con ellos, y, Peter que pudo haber tenido ese privilegio, lo había rechazado con tal de estar arriba.

En el piso de arriba se encontraban Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace Clarence Scrubb y Jill Pole. Cinco de los siete miembros de un Club secreto llamado "Los siete amigos de Narnia". Edmund, Jill Scrubb y Peter recordaban sus hazañas mas históricas como la caída del puente de Beruna el altozano de Aslan, etc.Lucy también había participado en esta charla, pero de pronto sintió un olor exquisito, muy perfecto, tan reconocible como el olor de... Aslan. Se giró para ver de ónde venía aquella maravillosa fragancia, era muy extraño, pues las ventanas estaban cerradas. Se levantó de la cama dónde hacía unos momentos se encontraba sentada, fue hacia las ventanas, algo inconfundible había ahí abajo, era Aslan, el hermoso león. Había dejado de Llover.

-Oye Lu¿Qué tienes? Ven aquí con nosotros! Lucy! Anda pequeña huraña- Peter ya era casi un hombre, tenía 19 años y tantas chicas lo deseaban, que no faltaba el día en que alguna "admiradora" le mandase algún regalo.Su cabello rubio, sos ojjos dulces y expresivos se hacían perfectos, mas ese semblante de poder y de.. rey.

Lucy tenía 14 años, era muy bonita, pero como su madre y la propia le recordaban, no tanto como Susan.Sus ojos y cabello eran oscuros, pero su felicidad embriagaba a cualquiera, por este motivo y otros, los amigos de Edmund se desvivían en atenciones con ella( aparte de que Susan se les hacía muy maternal y algo torpe de pensamiento.)

Edmund acababa de cumplir 16 años, joven, apuesto y serio. Unas de sus tantas cualidades.Su cabello era oscuro, pero sus ojos cafés claro, su rostro denotaba justicia y seriedad.

Eustace y Jill eran los más jóvenes del grupo. Eran muy buenos amigos y de la misma edad.por lo cual se habían ganado una que otra burla de los Pavensie, pues ellos tenían la rara "manía" de tomarse de la mano y adrse besos en las mejillas.

Abajo, en la sala, Susan y el señor Moretti charlaban acerca de lo difícil que era la escuela para ella, pues sus maestros la veían como una cabeza dura, lo cual el señor Moretti estaba en desacuerdo.

Lucy bajó a la sala, no quería estar con sus hermanos, su primo y Jill. Además tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo Susan y el señor Moretti. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, decidió salir afuera un momento, en el vestíbulo olía a humo de la pipa del señor Moretti y esto la mareó.

Momentos después salieron Peter, Edmund, Jill y Eustace tras ella. Justo en ese momento, Moretti subía a su auto. Cuando el flamante auto café de Moretti daba la vuelta para perderse en la esquina, se oyó un fuerte estrépito y entonces Lucy cerró los ojos para no ver la resplandeciente luz de un... ¿¡Choque!?

Peter abrió los ojos, estaba en una cómoda cama, muy espaciosa, mucho mas que la de su casa. Se incorporó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza, poco a poco se fue incorporando. Se pasó una los dedos de la mano por el cabello rubio, al l verse la manga no traía la ropa de antes, estas era ropas principescas. Como las de… Narnia.

-No puede ser!- murmuró desesperado. La última vez que había ido regresó como en un sueño, con los demás ahí en el tren. Pero eso había sido hace tres años!

Edmund ya había despertado cuando Peter entró corriendo a su habitación. Estaba pálido y se pasaba constantemente las manos por el cabello rubio.

-Edmund¿e…es cierto que-Titubeó- es…estamos en…-Peter bajó la voz como si temiese que alguien los oyera- en Narnia?

Edmund tenía el semblante feliz, asintió animadamente.- Es mejor que vayamos a ver a Lucy.- Sin ponerse bata y descalzo corrió a la habitación de a lado. Pero al abrir la puerta chocó con ella.- Auch! Lucy!

-Estamos en ¡Cair paravel, Cair Paravel!- Gritó Lucy abrazando a Peter- ¡Aquí está el señor Tumnus, los castores, Caspian, Aravis, Cor, Corin- Tomó aire- Todos,¡¿No es fantástico!?- Exclamó Lucy dando saltos en la cama de Edmund.

-estamos de Vuelta en Narnia, en la original?- Preguntó Peter sin poder creérselo.- ¿Por que?

-No lo sé, pero… Nos esperan.- Anunció Edmund asomándose por la puerta.

Juas juas. aquí está mi prólogo o mejro dicho primer cappítulo.

Ya quí un adelantito, espero Reviews... por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-¿Habrá otra guerra?- preguntó el sumo Monarca. la joven inclinó la cabeza y ocn los ojos anegados en lágrimas estalló.- Archeland está en uerra contra Charn, pues el príncipe de Charn quiere esposar a la princesa y ella se a negado. Por favor ne nombre de Aslan! ayúdenos, somos vuestros hermanos! Además el príncipe Asath y el Rey Jaarooke os han enviado a la princesa por la cual su país a sufrido guerra...- la doncella se tranquilizó.- esparan que la cuiden, pues es una persona muy valiosa y lo único que vale l pena ...ahora... Por ella se ha iniciado la guerra y por ella se espera termine, aceptando el casamiento. Por ahora habrá guerra y ella es lo suficientemente orgullosa como para decir que sí...**

**-Pero es una decisión que debe ser aceptada.- intervino El Rey Edmund.- Traédla ahora mismo**

**La doncella los miró con rencor y protestó.- Moriremos por su culpa, Os esperamos que Narnia ayude a Archeland y os confiamos a la princesa, hermana menor del príncipe Asath.- Se retiró. **


	2. Hace tres Años

**Dedicado a todos mis amigos:SAMM(Sayo Ardillita doblemente Mayatón),SOVAH(Soto Vasquez Hugo Alfredo), Mojo jojo(José Luis), MAMA sin acento( Martinez Meza Angeles) y por último, al inigualable: Erick Javier Ruiz-eñor Garza Primo del Zopilote hermano del Gavilán cuñado del Aguila.Dedicado a tooodos ellos y Claro: A USTEDES, MI PÚBLICO.**** 2.-Hace tres años.**

Lucy brincó de la emoción, sus hermosos ojos estaban más alegres que desde hacía tiempo no lo eran.

Edmund se sentó a la orilla de su cama, no lo podía creer, estaban en Narnia. Parecía un sueño, de esos sueños que al principio parecen bellos, pero se tornan horribles a medida que pasa el tiempo. Edmund metió las manos entre su cabello negro, frunció el entrecejo preocupado. Lucy dejó de brincar, sabía que no era buena señal ver a su hermano segundo favorito preocupado, se acercó hacia el nerviosa, miró fugazmente a Peter que de un momento a otro se había puesto serio.

-¿Edmund?- Lucy se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- El chico la miró con ternura, meneó la cabeza como si quisiera espantar a unas horribles y molestas moscas.

-No me ocurrre nada Lu. Es mejor que vayamos a vestirnos, nos esperan…- Sin esperar respuesta de su hermana menor, la empujó suavemente por los hombros hacia fuera de la habitación y cerró de un portazo.

-¿por qué arrojaste a Lu afuera Edmund?- Peter se cruzó de hombros, un poco molesto.

-Porque Lucy está emocionada y no quiero arruinarle el momento.- Caminó hacia la ventana, al llegar, abrió las pesadas cortinas de un movimiento brusco.

-A que te refieres?- Inquirió Peter como Rey.

_Era una tarde fresca, el cielo estaba de un azul intenso como los que siempre se veían en Narnia, pero no en este mundo, en el de las Sombras. Una pequeña corte integrada por El Sumo Monarca Peter, La Reina Lucy, El Rey Edmund, El Rey Cor junto a su esposa Aravis y el Príncipe Corin, se acercaba al puente de Beruna, todos montaban bellos corceles corrientes, más no parlantes._

_Decidieron descansar un poco, estaban realmente agotados, todos sacaron los manjares que llevaban desde la mañana y comieron._

_En la casa de Digory, el señor Pavensie y la señora Pavensie sufrían del terrible calor._

_-Ah! Cómo extraño el mundo de las sombras! Por lo menos ahí sí teníamos aire acondicionado!- Exclamó El señor Pavensie.- ¿Qué estará haciendo su?_

_-¡Oh mi pequeña…mi nena… mi Sussie…- La señora pavensie empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, el señor pavensie intentaba calmarla._

_-No llores mujer… Susan estará bien- Suspiró el Señor Pavensie conteniendo las lágrimas de melancolía.- Como quisiera que Aslan nos regresara a nuestro mundo…_

_-Para ver a Susan… tener a nuestros hijos juntos…_

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, una luz muy potente irradió por unos instantes, acompañada de un olor exquisito, tato como si fuera del propio…¿Aslan?._

_La señora y El señor Pavensie estaban asombrados por la hermosura del León._

_-Hijo de Adán e Hija de Eva. Os he escuchado, estáis preocupado por su hija que ha deshonrado a toda Narnia?_

_-Así es Aslan.- Aventuró la señora pavensie.- Estamos cansados de estar aquí, pensarás que somos unos mal agradecidos, pero en realidad, tu no sabes que es el maor de una madre hacia su hija…_

_Aslan la miró decepcionado, pero en cambio dijo.- Que así sea, no tengo en este mundo a personas en contra de su voluntad, como vosotros.- La señora pavensie sonrió.- Llamaréis a el sumo monarca, al Rey Edmund y a la Reina Lucy, Os veré a todos en el altozano.- El enorme león salió de la casa con paso lento y cansino._

_Aravis y Lucy jugaban a intentar montar a Hwin y Bree mientras estos trotaban en Zigzag, los demás las miraban bajo un frondoso árbol._

_-Que es eso… parece…- Empezó Cor señalando una mancha en el cielo azul._

_-¡Alado! Esto me suena a malos presagios.- Incluyó Edmund enfocando la vista hacia la mancha que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos._

_-Son malos acontecimientos Oh Su alteza.- Murmuró Alado echando las orejas para atrás y aterrizando limpiamente.- Aslan desea veros a vosotros majestades.- Señaló con el hocico a Lucy, Edmund y Peter.- Sólo a Vosotros, sin compañía.- Los Pavensie se miraron preocupados…. Pero asintieron._

_-Dejaremos esta puesta para otro día.- dijo Corin un tanto decepcionado._

_-Por nuestros deberes vosotros no dejaréis un rato de diversión- Comentó Edmund.- Vosotros seguiréis con la puesta y, si Aslan nos lo permite, vendremos con ustedes por la noche._

_-Vamos Ed, hay que montar en Alado para llegar más rápido.- Peter dijo esto mientras ayudaba a Lucy a montar._

-Así es Peter, esto es muy raro.- Concluyó Edmund con un semblante mucho mas serio que al iniciar su relato.- Me temo que ésta vez no confío en Narnia.

-Y con mucha razón, pero… ¿Acaso no fue lucy la que vio a Aslan cuando salió de la casa?¿ La que nos indicó el camino a través de el precipicio para que llegáramos con Caspian?

-Es cierto.

-Entonces será mejor que ésta vez volvamos a confiar en ella, tal como cuando éramos niños

Y ella era siempre la de la razón.

-Entonces será mejor que nos alistemos.- Edmund abrió la pesada cortina que daba a un balcón.- Porque la gente nos está esperando…

-Vaya Lucy¡Cuánto tiempo¡Qué hermosa estás!. Eran algunas de las aclamaciones que más circulaban entre los conocidos.

-Oh Edmund!- Reían las Náyades al verlo pasar.- Ya piensas casarte?

-Oh Peter!.- Comentaban las Dríadas.- A quién de nosotras elegirás como tu reina?

Lucy, Peter y Edmund aguantaron estoicamente toda su fiesta de Bienvenida, aunque al final terminaran demasiado cansados como para protestar el viaje que Caspian les tenía preparado al otro día.

-Aún tienes tus sospechas Ed?- Preguntó Peter al Finalizar la fiesta y llegar a la división de sus habitaciones.

-Así es, pero cada vez disminuyen conforme el paso del día quizá mañana se dispersen o aumenten.

-Buenas noches querido hermano.- Se despidió Peter con un abrazo.

-Que duermas bien Sumo Monarca Peter.

-Vamos Reyes¡Parecéis que sois gente común, no narniana!- Gritaba Caspian cada vez que estaba por saltar a Edmund o a Peter. Cabalgaban a toda velocidad, pero aún así, tres años en el mundo de las sombras sin practicar equitación sí afectaban.- ¡Vamos Pete, Eddie!

-¡Ahora si se me ha desesperado!- Murmuró Peter.- ¡Vamos Ed! Enseñarle quienes son los Pavensie!- Edmund y Peter empezaron una carrera mas bien violenta que divertida.

-Chicos! os vais a matar pero no a ganar! -Gritó Aravis al pasar al lado de los tres hombres a una velocidad difícil de alcanzar, aunque estaba seguida por Lucy.- Sois MUY pesados.

Edmund, Peter, Caspian y Cor detuvieron sus caballos en seco, estaban anonadados, se miraron unos a otros negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy cansada Aravis, dejarlos atrás no me ayudó mucho, pues ahora estoy cansada Aravis…- Dijo Lucy Sentándose en la hierba.

-Yo creo que tardarán mucho en venir estos hombres…

-Bueno… En lo que viene será mejor que comamos algo…- Lucy sacó un pequeño bulto de su mochila.- Carne asada.

En la noche regresaron al castillo de Cair Paravel, estaban agotados, todos querían irse directamente a dormir en esas confortables camas Narnianas. Pero al parecer eso no sería posible...

-Sumo Monarca¡Qué bueno que ya está aquí¡Hay un grave problema!- Tumnus estaba realmente nervioso.- no lo fuimos a buscar pues pensábamos que vosotros- Se dirigió a Aravis, Cor y Caspian.- se enfurecerían con nosotros.

-Estamos más enojados ahora que si nos hubieran ido a avisar.- incluyó Caspian.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Tumnus?- Preguntó Edmund acercándose al fauno.

-será mejor que entren Sus Altezas.- Trumpkin salió a la vereda con un faro en la mano,-un faro que a decir verdad iluminaba bastante- su cara estaba llena de preocupación.- Hoy no es una noche de calma.

El Sumo Monarca Peter caminaba con preocupación, a su lado iba Edmund con el entrecejo fruncido.- Esto me suena muy mal.- Murmuró Peter mas para sí mismo que para los demás que lo acompañaban.

-Os lo dije, esto es muy raro, al menos que el mismísimo Aslan se presente ante mis ojos y diga que esto es Narnia y no otra alusión, me sentiré profundamente precario.- Edmund murmuró a su hermano Peter, para que nadie lo oyese y se preocupase, menos Lucy.

Peter entró en la habitación con decisión- Digna del Sumo Monarca-, en un canapé se encontraba una hermosa Dríade, tenía un aspecto alicaído, como si hubiese corrido miles de kilómetros entre el fango y el mar. Sus ropas estaban tiesas por la sal del mar, su cabello que seguramente algún día fue implacable ahora estaba opaco y sucio.

-Por tus ropas delatas que eres de Archenland, mas sin embargo, están llenas de sal, esto quiere decir que navegaste.- Cor habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Cair Paravel.

La dríade Se incorporó con dificultad e intentó una especie de reverencia endeble.

-¡Pero Narnianos¿Qué gente sois vosotras¿A dónde quedó la hospitalidad?- Rugió Edmund.

Inmediatamente algunos enanos sentaron a la dríade y le ofrecieron agua, que ella rechazó.- No… n-no puedo…- Su voz era débil y temblorosa- me queda muy poco tiempo de vida…- Hablaba con dificultad pero era muy entendible.- Archenland está en guerra.

-¿Otra guerra?- preguntó el sumo Monarca. La joven inclinó la cabeza y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas estalló.- Archeland está en guerra contra Charn, pues el príncipe de Charn quiere esposar a la princesa y ella se a negado. Por favor en nombre de Aslan! ayúdenos, somos vuestros hermanos! Además el príncipe Asath y el Rey Jae os han enviado a la princesa por la cual su país a sufrido guerra...- la doncella se tranquilizó.- esperan que la cuiden, pues es una persona muy valiosa y lo único que vale l pena...ahora... Por ella se ha iniciado la guerra y por ella se espera termine, aceptando el casamiento. Por ahora habrá guerra y ella es lo suficientemente orgullosa como para decir que sí...

-Pero es una decisión que debe ser aceptada.- intervino El Rey Edmund.- Traedla ahora mismo

La doncella los miró con rencor y protestó.- la ciudad está concretamente destruida, El rey Jae y el Príncipe Asath batallan ferozmente día y noche, pero el rey, como ya he mencionado, mandó a su princesa con vosotros, sufrimos muchos infortunios y toda la gente que la protegía murió en el camino…- La dríade exhaló.- Como yo… cuidadla… nustro único tesoro que vale la pena…- La dríade se desmoronó y a los pocos minutos hubo un fuerte aironzazo y unas cuántas hojas de abedul flotaron…

-Y… ¿Y la princesa?- preguntó Aravis.

Edmund salió de la habitación con precipitación.- Muertos…

Peter lo siguió.- Charn… Charn… Charn…- Se detuvo en seco.- La bruja blanca…

**Dejadme reviews, porfavor.**


	3. Vuestra Princesa

**_Perdón por el retraso, pero ya saben como es la vida!!!pero ya vine!!!aquí os dejo que disfruten!!!!!y recuerden lo que siempre les pido encarecidmente: REVIEWSSS!_**

**_Disclaimer:Nada de esto es mío, si no de C.S.Lewis, sólo Astrid,Asdrién y Jae son mios de mi propiedad...Ja,Ja,Ja_**

**3.- Vuestra Princesa**

-¡Charn! LA BRUJA BLANCA Y LA DAMA VERDE!- Peter abrió una pequeña puerta de madera que había contigua a la sala de espera. Edmund y El Sumo Monarca tragaron saliva.

Un ruido increíble salió de aquella pequeña y saturada habitación. Dríades, Faunos, Náyades y humanos iban de un lado a otro trayendo consigo vendas, toallas, hierbas y agua.

Peter y Edmund ni siquiera fueron tomados en presencia hasta que un pequeño fauno chocó contra ellos.- ¡Sus majestades!- Pero nadie se reverenció.

Edmund se acercó ágilmente hacia donde una cama más bien prevista de cojines servía para detener a una hermosa joven pelirroja; tenía las ropas principescas raídas y en algunas partes llenas de sangre. Parecía estar inconsciente.

-¿Que os ha pasado?- Preguntó Peter, aunque la respuesta fuese muy obvia

-¡Sus graciosísimas majestades!- dijo el señor Tumnus a espaldas de ellos- La princesa Astrid, hija del reino hermano Archenland a sucumbido ante los gigantes y magos malignos del reino muerto de Charn.- El señor Tumnus inclinó un poco las orejas- Toda su corte murió a manos de Gigantes que intentaron impedirles el paso, pero sólo Dríade y su princesa lograron llegar a los páramos del erial del farol, donde Puzzle, el bello unicornio las encontró y trajo hasta aquí.-Miró ansiosamente hacia donde se encontraba la joven- ¡Mirad!¡La princesa despierta!

-¿Que hago aquí?-murmuró con una voz apenas audible. Edmund y Peter corrieron hacia donde estaba la joven- ¡Dirana!- pronunció con voz fuerte. Pero nadie le contestó.

-Guardad silencio- pidió dulcemente Peter quitándole unos mechones de la cara

-¡Pero Dirana!-La princesa hizo ademán de levantarse, pero inmediatamente se tomó el costado-¡agh!

Lucy se abrió paso entre la multitud, traía consigo un pequeño frasquito con vino color sangre.- Dadle esto- Peter tomó el frasquito y vertió sólo una gota en la boca de la princesa.

Inmediatamente el color pálido de su piel se avivó, tornándose un poco rosado, sus labios tomaron rojez y ella volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez un poco más brillantes.

-Dirana- volvió a llamar- ¿Dónde ESTÁ MI DRÍADE?- Preguntó en tono autoritario mirando fijamente a Edmund. ¿Dónde?

-Muerta- murmuró Edmund apartando la vista.

La princesa endureció sus facciones, mirando hacia un rincón.- Ya nada vale la pena- Se levantó dando traspiés- Iré al reino de mi padre y me casaré con Adnorre.- Se giró hacia los presentes e hizo una reverencia- Gracias por su hospitalidad, y disculpad por las molestias…C…Charn os agradecerá- Farfulló lo último como si tuviese vergüenza.-

La joven pelirroja salió por la puerta, no parecía una princesa, sino una joven avergonzada y desgraciada.

-¡Alto!- Edmund corrió hacia ella, tomándola de un brazo, y haciendo que girara para poderle ver los ojos, por cierto que eran verdes olivo…Muy bellos- pensó Edmund- No debes casarte con Adnorre si tu no quieres…princesa.

La joven lo miró agradecida y sonrió levemente- Mi nombre es Astrid. Odio el "Princesa" Y no, no puedo no casarme con Adnorre, si no me caso mi pueblo morirá de hambre o peor aún siendo Adnorre y su corte…

-¡Nosotros te protegeremos!- Dijo Lucy

-A ti y a tu pueblo, princesa- Dijo El Señor Tumnus saliendo de la habitación contigua.

-No has de negarnos Astrid- Dijo Edmund sonriendo benévolamente- Nosotros, Los Narnianos somos muy buenos guerreros y lucharemos-

-¡Como si fueses nuestra Princesa!- Dijo Puzzle, el unicornio-

-VIVA NARNIA Y SU HERMANA ARCHENLAND!-vociferaron todos los presentes- ¡POR ASLAN¡POR ARCHENLNAD¡POR JAE¡POR NARNIA!- Vociferaron. La princesa Astrid los miró agradecida, abrió la boca para dar las gracias pro nuevamente se desvaneció.

_Asdrién caminaba por los oscuros bosques que limitaban a Archenland. De pronto se detuvo en seco, un hermoso y a la vez frío resplandor emanaba de un profundo lago, asombrado, intentó bajar de un salto, pero en vez de eso, cayó a la fría hierba, levantándose muy poco dignamente, se escabulló a unos matorrales que cerca había, esperó muy poco._

_Una luz cegadora se desprendió del fondo del lago, pareciese que se partía a la mitad, dando paso a un fuerte olor de Jazmín. Entonces, del lago salió una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos plateados._

_La mujer miró en derredor, como si comprobase que no hubiera presencia humana. Sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa maligna, que en vez de embellecar sus agraciadas facciones, las desfiguraba y enfriaba._

_Asdrién se asustó al comprobar que la mujer lo observaba. Pero recordando su posición de príncipe, se templó y siguió espiando._

_-Sal intruso, os observo- Su voz era fría y no denotaba expresión alguna.- ¿qué queréis de mi?_

_El príncipe salió con paso débil- Su señora.- le besó la mano que ella le extendió.- No soy un intruso y por su oro no vengo- agregó- Sólo soy un amigo que ha venido a que un favor le concedáis…_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Necesito la flecha de Aslan…_

_-¿Qué? ES IMPOSIBLE- Sus ojos plateados se abrieron desmesuradamente convirtiéndose en dos enormes bolas de fuego- TRAIDOR DE ASLAN Y SU IMPERIO, MUERE- una lanza de oro se alzó a la altura del corazón de Asdrién…_

_-¡No!..._

Cimitarras, espadas, hachas, lanzas, cuernos, mallas, gritos de furia, sudor, sangre, alistamiento, los narnianos se preparaban para la guerra.

El Sumo Monarca Peter, La encantadora Reina Lucy y el justo rey Edmund se encontraban en una fría y cruel reunión. Sus semblantes no auguraban nada bueno, no había esperanza. Todo perdido a causa de la guerra, no podrían salvar Archenland, era _casi imposible_ salvar un país tan devastado.

-Los guerreros de Charn son, en mayoría, gigantes de las montañas- La princesa Astrid los miraba fría y calculadoramente- Sabéis que los gigantes de esas regiones son fríos, feroces y salvajes, para ellos no existe el bien ni el mal, sólo el bien personal por conseguir, el bien común.- Se giró hacia el rey Edmund- También se han aliado los centauros y los minotauros.- Su semblante inexpresivo tomó un poco de color- Aquellos minotauros, junto con las arpías, han tomado a varios de los niño que en mi país habitan y…y…-Una gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su cara hasta perderse entre los pliegues de su ropa- Los mataron…-Miró a Edmund con aquellos ojos tan hermosamente y tristemente verdes.- Para…para…

Lucy se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras Peter abría desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-tranquilízate Lu, en vez de perder el tiempo con lloriqueos y estupefacciones, actuemos…-Edmund miró a Astrid que apartó la vista inmediatamente.

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando en Charn aún no existía el mal ni el bien, una portentosa mujer escribió las siguientes palabras:_

"_Sólo en el silencio la palabra, sólo en la oscuridad la luz, el vuelo del halcón brilla en el cielo vacío."_

_Después de esto, la portentosa mujer había creado el bien y el mal…Sin saberlo….Y aunque ya muerta hace miles de años, ella ha sabido mantener el equilibrio que emanaba Charn antes de que su nieta, Jadis, lo irrumpiera…Desde entonces que feroces y hermosas mujeres han desbalanceado tan histórico equilibrio, convirtiéndolo en una bomba de tiempo…todo tan rápido, tan lento._

_----------------------------------_

_**Bueno, aquí está mi chap. Disculpen el retraso, pero la escuela, querida escuela, me absorbe el 99.99 de mi vida, el otro .1 lo conservo para comer y dormir as 6 hrs. estrictamentes necesarias.Mil Disculpas gente linda!!!!!Bueno, Os dejo REVIEWSSS!!!!!! POR FAVOR LINDOS!!!!!!!**_


End file.
